Pet Adoption
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Silver adopts a stray kitten from the streets and decides to take good care of her. But will Sonic and Shadow be able to help? Read and find out.


**In the story, it focuses on Silver. There will be some Silvaze and ShadOC. **

**No flames. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ever since Silver moved in with Shadow and Sonic he felt like they are brothers, though they're not related.

Right now, the three hedgehogs are just relaxing in their own room where its peace and quiet. Silver was meditating alone in his room; he wanted to teach Shadow and Sonic some yoga but they refused.

He sighed.

"Man, nothing is making me happy. Might as well watch My Little Pony" Silver said as he turns on the TV and flips the channel to HUB. He also has his Twilight Sparkle plush.

The episode that was playing was "May the Best Pet Win".

While watching this episode he thought of adopting a pet.

"Hmm….I wish I had a pet"

"Hey, Silver!" Sonic opened the door.

"Yikes!" Silver shrieked and sprung up towards the ceiling like a scaredy cat.

Sonic snickered a bit.

Silver growled and comes back down from the ceiling.

"How many times have I told you?! Knock on my door!" Silver said.

"I don't know" Sonic shrugged.

"Doofus" Silver rolled his eyes and closed the door.

Sonic stuck his foot in the door.  
"What, Sonic?!" Silver growled under his breath that he wants to be alone.

"There's something me and Shadow want to show you" Sonic said.

"It better not be a prank like you did last week" Silver crossed his arms. He hated when his blue friend makes his two quills into pigtails like a girl.

"Don't worry, it's not." Sonic said.

"Fine, but if it is I'll kill you in your sleep" Silver growled.

Sonic just rolled his eyes.

Sonic leads Silver to the living room where Shadow is sitting on the couch with his arms crossed.

Silver looked at him.

"About time you came out of your room" Shadow said.

"Well, what do you two want to show me?" Silver asked.

"We thought of going at the park and have fun" Shadow said with a grin.

"Hmph! No thanks, Shadow" Silver scoffed. He would rather meditate than doing outdoors.

"Oh come on, Silver" Sonic said. Silver growled but sighs in defeat; no other way to get them to shut up unless he spends some time with them.

"Fine" Silver grumbled.

_**At the park**_

"Grr…..I thought you said it was only us, not her" Silver said to Shadow and Sonic. Nebula was here too.

Sonic rolled his eyes.

Shadow whispers something in Nebula's ear. She nodded and smirks at Silver.

Silver backed up.

"Silver, I know you like to meditate alone but Sonic and Shadow wants to spend some time with you. Or you can adopt a pet" Nebula said.

"No thanks" Silver said.

Nebula held out a bag of chocolate chip cookies.

Silver's eyes widened.  
"You'll get one if you have some fun with the boys" Nebula said.

Silver pouted.

"Fine" he grumbled.

So Silver plays football with Shadow and Sonic, hoping that he can make the time go fast.

After a few minutes, he was bored. Nothing seems to work as he told them that he'll just take a walk alone.

"Fine" Shadow grumbled.

As he walked, Nebula got in front of him.

"What are you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Walking home" he said.

"All right. At least you tried" she said and flew off.

Silver was walking alone on the sidewalk of the street by himself. That is until he heard a strange noise coming from the dark alley. He goes in and follows the sound.

What he saw made him shocked.

"Meow" a small non-mobian white kitten with blue eyes feeling so sad and lonely.

He picked up the kitten in his arms, warming her up with his fur chest.

"Meow" this made her calm.

He smiled.

He walks home with the kitten in his arms.

While Sonic and Shadow are hanging out, Silver gave the kitten a bowl of warm milk.

The kitten drank the milk.

Silver didn't want to give her away to an animal rescue; so instead he decides to keep her and to make sure she is cared and loved. Silver also thought if Blaze can be her mother.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Meow!" the kitten got spooked by the knock as she jumped in Silver's chest fur.

Silver went to the door and opened it.

"About time you open the door, Sil….." Shadow noticed a kitten in Silver's chest fur.

"Is that a kid of yours?" Sonic said.

"Are you blind? She's not a mobian" Silver rolled his eyes.

Sonic sighed.

"Where did you find that kitten, Silver" Shadow asked with his arms crossed. Sonic closed the door since it was going to rain in a few minutes.

"In an alley" Silver said. He held the kitten in his arms, feeling her purr into his chest fur.

"Ah, you make such a lovely mother" Sonic snickered at this.

"Shut up" Silver glared.

The kitten jumped on the blue hedgehog's head for teasing Silver.

"Ah! Get this brat off me!" Sonic tries to shake off the kitten.

The kitten started scratching his head.  
"OW! OW! Get it off! Get it off!" Sonic running around in the room with the kitten on his head.

"Snow, come to me" Silver said to the kitten that is on the blue blur's head.

She was floating in the air by Silver's telekinetic powers.

Snow meowed in alarm.

"Shh…..shhh…" Silver pets her to calm her down.

"Snow?" Shadow said.

"That's what I called her" Silver said while petting Snow.

"Not very original" Sonic said.

A while later, Shadow and Sonic were in the living room watching TV while Silver is taking care of the ivory kitten. Snow seems a little scared to take a bath but she felt calm when Silver is here.

"Meow"

Silver washed her in the sink rather than using the bathtub since it's too big for a small kitten. He puts the sink plug so that the water can fill up the sink but not too much.

"Meow" Snow was enjoying this.

Silver smiled.

As Snow is clean Silver dries her with the towel for 5 minutes.

Snow purred.

This made Silver happy; he then takes Snow to his room and quietly closed the door. It was already 10:00pm and it was still raining outside.

**(Silver's POV)**  
I had never felt so happy to have a non-mobian kitten in my arms. Her purrs were like Blaze's, like music in my ears.

Who could abandon this poor kitten on the streets? She was so fragile and homeless, but now she's not since I have her. I would never leave her on the streets. I will take good care of her. I feel like I'm a brother to her.

I could feel her snuggling on my furry chest which made me purr softly. Weird, and I thought only cats purr. But hedgehogs? I'll never know. Oh, well. I shrugged and fell asleep.

**(Author's POV)**  
Silver was now asleep with his cute kitten.

Sonic and Shadow opened the door. They saw their friend and kitten asleep.

They both smiled and quietly closed the door without waking them up.

"This is cute. Perhaps we should get to know this cute kitten, Faker" Shadow said as Sonic nodded.

"Yup" he yawned, "Well, I'm going to bed, good night Faker"

"Night" Shadow said.

_**The next morning**_

Blaze came by to see Silver and noticed a non-mobian white kitten in his arms.

"Aww…a kitten" Blaze said.

"Hey Blaze" Silver said.

"Hey, Silver" she said back as Snow leaped into her arms.

Silver smiled at that.

"You adopted her, Silver?" she asked while nuzzling Snow.

"Sort of" Silver said.

"Meow" Snow tries to reach out for Blaze's long tail. Blaze swung her tail so Snow could reach it.

"Meow!" she caught Blaze's tail with her paw.

"Cute" Silver chuckled at this.

Blaze chuckled as well. She stroked the kitten as she heard a purr. It sounds so cute it made Blaze smile.

She hands Snow back to Silver.

Silver stroked Snow as it made her purr on his chest. Blaze smiled at this at how cute it is to see her boyfriend petting the ivory kitten.

Silver smiled as well.

A while later; Blaze had fun with Snow. Her iphone rings and it was a text message from Amy.

"I got to go, Silver. Amy wants to go shopping at the mall" she said.

"Okay. See you later, Blaze" Silver kissed her briefly.

Blaze kissed him back, then pets Snow on her head.  
"I'll see you later, Snow. You too, Silver" she said.

Silver waved goodbye.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Nebula wanted to give you this" Blaze hands him the bag of cookies.

"See you, Silver" Blaze said as she left the house.

Silver smiled.

Shadow and Sonic decides to play with Snow along with Silver in the living room. Shadow's chaos emerald was slipped out by accident as Snow played it.

Sonic and Silver watched this with a chuckle.  
"Careful, Snow. This is very dangerous to play with" Shadow snatched the chaos emerald away from Snow.  
Sonic held out his fake gold sonic ring.

Snow jumped on it.

"Aww…." Silver said in a girly way. He quickly covered his mouth.

Sonic snickered at this, "Still a femboy, Silver?"

"Shut up. And no, I'm not a femboy" Silver rolled his eyes and watched Snow play with the gold ring.

"Yes you are" Sonic said with a smirk.  
"No I'm not" Silver growled, baring his fangs.

"Yes you are" Sonic said.

"Enough" Shadow said to get their attention.

They both looked at him.

"Faker, just shut up" Shadow said with a 'hmph'

Sonic glared at him. This got Snow very upset as she hissed.

Sonic then glared at her.

"Would you guys just stop?!" Silver shouted.

They looked at him.

"Look, Snow is a young kitten. So don't upset her" Silver said with a deep sigh.

"Meow"  
Snow went up to Silver and nuzzled his arm.

Silver pet her and smiled.

_**A few days later**_

Shadow and Nebula bought supplies from the pet store for Snow. Nebula even got a collar for her with the name tag. She even designed the collar that looks just like the Silver's bracelets.

"I'm glad Silver got a pet" Nebula said.

"Yup. Thanks for shopping with you" Shadow kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

Nebula smiled.

"No problem, Shads. Oh, and try to be nice to Sonic" Nebula said as she nuzzled his neck.

"I'll try" Shadow said while purring.

"I know he teases you, but you know how he is" she said.

"I know" Shadow said.

"I know you will" Nebula kissed him for a few seconds.  
"I got to go, I don't want my pet cat Midnight to get cranky. I'll see you around, Shads" she said.

"See you" Shadow said. He kissed her cheek and waved at her as she walked out of the house.

"Meow"

Snow leaped into Shadow's chest fur. Silver chuckled at this.

Shadow actually had to smile.

"Meow"

He held her up and nuzzled gently, loving the soft fur of the ivory kitten.

Snow purred.

Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were doing a very nice job with taking care of Snow. She was happy to have someone to care and love her.

The end.


End file.
